Alpha and Beta's little AI
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: when the Alpha and Beta were created they weren't alone and the little A.I. was found some time later by Locus who gave the little A.I. girl the name Ruby and he tends to use her to show how the New Republic are the bad guys by making up a story on how they took her parents away from her...but even if he does lie he couldn't help but see her as someone he needs to protect.


**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth.**

**this is just a short story and I couldn't help but think of this idea**

**and anyway sorry this isn't perfect but I hope you like it all the same.**

* * *

when the Alpha and Beta were created from Dr. Leonard Church aka Director's mind

something else was with Beta when the Director couldn't keep his mind off of his dead love Allison...

he didn't just remember the things he loved about her and what he thought was the best part of her

no that was only one of the things that were in his mind for you see he also thought of the day Allison gave him the most greatest gift that the two of them have ever created together and that was his daughter Agent Carolina...

he saw Allison in Carolina every single day and when Allison died it was left to him to take care of her

and he not only tried to bring back his Allison for himself but for his daughter...

he still remembered the day she cried when she was told what happen to her mother but what really got to him was he felt it was his fault for not stopping Allison the love of his life from leaving and if he had known then what he knew now he wouldn't of let her go

and he would still have the woman he loved so much and Carolina would still have her mother...

he remembered when Allison was going into labor and she had grab him by his shirt and kept yelling at him and telling him it was his fault and she all so kept punching him in the face as she went through labor

and as he remembers that day he couldn't help but chuckle cause he knew the pain was worth it (and by pain he means to his face from Allison punching him with her fist) when the nurse came in to the waiting room with that little pink blanket and when the nurse place the baby in his arms and he saw that small face with her eyes closed and letting a small yawn as her makes a 'o' shape and even when he reach his fingers to her and she grab his two fingers he couldn't help but love his little angel.

he even remembers her first words that were 'daddy' and her first step and how much he couldn't help but smile when she told him she wanted to be like her mommy when she gets older.

and so with all the memories of both Allison and the daughter they had together not only was the Alpha created and the Beta just came with but all so a A.I. that followed the Beta after...

after the A.I. was made the Director had send it away not wanting the Alpha or the other A.I.'s to find out about it

but where it ended up was a place that has two sides at war with each other

and one of the people who gets their hands on the A.I. is the one they call Locus...

* * *

Locus was walking through the halls when a small little girl's voice spoke up

"hello?" and this made Locus stop in mid step and look behind him "who's there? show yourself!"he said as he points his gun to where he thinks the sound of the voice was.

"I'm sorry if I scared you...I didn't mean to...I just wanted to say hello...it gets lonely here all by myself ever since mister director send me away..."the little girl's voice said with some sadness in her voice as if she was about to cry and Locus place his gun away and when he listen to the voice more closely he knew it was in deed a little girl.

"what do you mean 'mister director' send you away?"he asks in his deep voice that the little girl seem not a afraid of for some odd reason even if she was talking to a stranger (you think she would know better...)

"the director said I wasn't suppose to be created only the Alpha and Beta were suppose to be created and I didn't want to be left alone so I followed Mama...but then they took her away from me and put her in a robot body of some kind and started to call her Agent Texas and then after she was took away out of the room some scary men in lab coats took me and place me in something else...I think it was some kinda chip thingy..."the little girl said and Locus couldn't help think over what she was saying before he spoke up

"it was a A.I. chip wasn't it?"he asks and she answers "Yes! that was that chip thingy! you sure are smart mister!"

he couldn't help but let out a huff before speaking once more "don't call me mister...call me Locus."

"oh well okay Locus..."the little girl's voice said as Locus started to search for where her voice could be coming from and he came to a room where holograms can appear in and when he press some buttons and the door slides open he saw a small girl with red hair and green color eyes and wearing what seem to be a light blue dress.

and at first he was going ask her what she was doing there and how she got past security when he look closer and saw that she wasn't even real but only a A.I. of a little girl who was using the room's hologram image to appear before him but how?

he look over and saw a helmet near by and he saw some light come out of it that went from there to the little girl's feet.

"Locus?"she asks as she smiles up at him as he nods his head "so wait your really a A.I.?"he asks as she nods her head yes

"yes I am I know I am a A.I. because I have memories on the day I was made and how I am just a memory of the daughter of the director and even though I am just a copy of his real daughter I don't see the director as my daddy because I know who my real daddy and mommy are but from what I heard they were killed with a...well I forget what it was called but I heard they were killed with the rest of the fragments of daddy and even if Omega was a mister grumpy pants even he didn't need to be destroyed too and same goes for the rest of them...I mean sure we A.I. are made up of data of memories of real people but that doesn't mean we are not alive the same as you all...I mean we are made up of living data that was part of the mind and well it isn't right that we are treated like we are monsters and we should just be killed even if the right word for that for others like me is 'deleted'..."she said as she seem to turn red with anger but then she flash from red to blue as she cries and then she went back to how she was before and now held both a sad and angry look on her face as she looks at Locus

"if humans hate us so much then why did they make us in the first place?! it isn't right they have to hurt A.I.'s! and it isn't right they took my family away from me before I could even meet them or get to know them! and I may not agree with how much Sigma, Gamma and Omega hurt humans and other A.I. but that doesn't give them the right to make it worse and make the humans hate us more! I mean will I be next to die because of those three A.I.'s mistakes?! I don't want to die! I want to live! I want a family! I want my daddy! but I can't see him or hug him because he with the others have been taken away from me! and they don't even know I exist!"she said with tears and Locus didn't say anything but not wanting to hear the little girl cry he decided to change the subject before things got too sickly emotional for him that he might loose his lunch.

"so kid you got a Name?"he asks her and she stops crying for a little bit and seem to have calm down a little as she blinks her eyes at being ask what her name is.

"I don't...have a name they never gave me one and I don't remember what his daughter's name was because I was based on her through his memories and even if I did remember it was most likely they took the name out of my memories so I wouldn't tell anyone on how he send off one A.I. because it wasn't suppose to exist...even if it was based on the memories of his daughter..."she said sadly as she looks down at her feet and Locus seem to not say anything for a while until he decided to leave for a minute and come back with what look to be a small child like armor that look like the same type as the reds and blues are wearing now.

it was a white color with black trim on it and as she looks at it she couldn't help but blink at it before looking at Locus

"whats this for Locus?"she asks him with her eyes looking very curious as to why he would bring such a small child size armor.

"it is for you, I can't very well have everyone here finding out about you and it would seem you been here much longer than we have and it does look like no one has been here in this room for so long so it is safe to say that no one knows about you and they don't need to know your a A.I. but just a little girl who was left orphan by the New Republic when they killed her parents."he said as she jumps from the helmet and seem to vanish for a second before the robot body started to move and then turn around to look up at Locus "but isn't that lying Locus? and from my memories I was told by mommy and daddy never to tell lies and if I ever do I would get in trouble and I all ready broke a rule by talking to you because mommy said I wasn't allowed to talk to people I don't know...well the memories of her telling the girl I was based on and even if the memories aren't really mine I still feel happy with them as if they were really mine."she said as she looks down and Locus rolls his eyes and grabs her hand and takes her out of the room

"where are we going Locus?"she asks as he keeps walking a little more before answering her

"we are heading over to the leader of this place and talking with him and telling him your 'story' on how you lost your parents to the New Republic."Locus said with a voice that sounded like he was annoyed with her but that was only half of it because he wasn't thinking he would be put through this and was only going to go outside before to get some air when she just came out of no where and started talking to him.

"what did your daddy call you in those memories you have?"he asks her as he leads her down another hall and past some people who stop to look over and see Locus leading what look to be a little kid in armor down the hall and to where the leader is.

"daddy seem to like to call me Angel, Princess, Baby Girl and Pumpkin...I don't look like a pumpkin do I?"she asks as Locus couldn't help but chuckle a little "no you don't kid but perhaps a name that isn't well 'pumpkin' would be alright for you..."he said to her as she nods her head a little as she looks up at him as he leads her down another hall and past more people.

"how about I call you Ruby..."he said as she seem to like the sound of that name "that sounds pretty but why Ruby?"

"well besides it being the birthstone for July your hair made you look like a ruby since it was red...so yeah your Ruby now."he said as he leads her into the room where he was going to talk to the leader about her but only let him know so little about her and not tell him that Ruby was a A.I.

even if Locus acted like a monster it didn't mean he would let a little girl get hurt even if she was a A.I.

"guess I'm going a little soft but perhaps having her around wont be so bad if it shows the New Republic as the bad guys for 'killing her parents' even if it is made up as a cover story for those who don't know she is a A.I."Locus thought to himself as he stops walking and look to the leader "we need to talk" he said as everything fades to black and the credits start to play for the episode.

The End...?

* * *

**I guess this is a little okay and I know it isn't perfect but I think it is okay the way it is and I hope you all like it even if it is short **

**but I like it the way it is and I hope you think so too :)**


End file.
